Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus which, in order to cut tire forming belt-shaped materials at different angles, introduces the belt-shaped materials at different angles to the cutting machine.
One example of an apparatus of this type has been disclosed, for instance, by Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 25950/1983 (the term "OPI" as used herein meaning "an unexamined published application"). The conventional apparatus is made up of a sector-shaped auxiliary stand provided beside the cutting machine. Additionally, a tire cord introducing device is swingable about the center of the sector-shaped auxiliary stand and is adapted to introduce tire cords to the cutting machine through the sector-shaped auxiliary stand. In the apparatus thus constructed, the tire cord cutting angle is changed by swinging the tire cord introducing device.
However, the apparatus suffers from a difficulty that arises from the fact that the tire cord introducing device is considerably large in weight. Therefore, in order to change the cutting angle a large high-power locking mechanism is required and it takes a relatively long time to accomplish the swinging of the tire cord introducing device. That is, the apparatus displays low work efficiency.